Pumps are in wide use in industry. One popular type of pump for certain applications is known as a rotary positive displacement pump. Such pumps have two counter-rotating rotors that form a moving entrapped volume between the rotor and the inside of a stationary body forming a chamber inside which the rotors move, thus forcing the material from an inlet on the body to an outlet on the body. This type of pump has many applications including for example in the processing of food, chemicals, paint, cosmetics and other materials. In some cases the rotors have intermeshing lobes. In other designs the rotors have wing shaped projections that form moving circumferential pistons together with the inside of a swept body cavity.
Usually, such pumps are subject to cleaning procedures, and also servicing for repair or replacement of wearable parts, from time to time. While all rotary displacement positive displacement pumps are able to be disassembled to some extent, depending on the application, it may be more desirable to either disassemble the pump for each cleaning, or to instead perform clean-in-place procedures where the pump is cleaned by flushing with cleaning and/or rinsing materials.